Prussia's Birthday
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: It's the most awesome day of the year, yet no one seems to remember, or do they?


"What day is today? My fucking birthday! What day for a birthday! Let's all have some sex!" Gilbert sang as he jumped around the house. "Lalala~" He continued to sing, but in a exaggerated opera voice as he headed for the kitchen. He stopped singing when he spotted a slice of cake and his favourite shark-shaped mug, filled with hot chocolate.

"Awesome!" He ran and sat down at the table. The man quickly shoved the cake into his mouth and downed the hot drink. When he had finished, he spotted a note leaning against the fruit basket in the middle of the table. He picked it up and read it.

_'Bruder. I thought because it's your birthday, I'd let you have something different for breakfast. I hope you like the cake, I made it last night.'_ Aww~ West! _'Anyway, happy birthday. I'll see you later. Ich liebe dich.'_ The word 'Ludwig' had been crossed out and replace with 'West'.

"Damn bruder, you sure are mushy sometimes. Kesese~" Gil put the note in his pocket and headed for the front door to get the mail. "I bet I have a shit ton of cards and presents to open. I'm so awesomely popular!" He grinned at the thought of all the Nations bowing down to him as he sat on a giant gold throne, surrounded with presents.

As he reached the front door, he picked up the pile of envolopes that were on the floor under the letter box.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Oh for fuck sake!" Gil threw the bills on the floor and went back into the livingroom. "Where are all my cards and presents?" He gasped. "Oh no! It's happened. They've finally forgotten about me! THE HORROR!" He dramatically fell onto the sofa with the back of his hand resting on his forehead. "Pfft~ Asif that'd ever happen. I'm to awesome..." He laughed nervously. "I'll just wait til West gets home."

...

_I'm sexy and I know it~_

Gilberts phone began to ring while he was watching TV, The Blues Brothers was always there to cheer him up. He picked up his phone and pushed the green button.

"Yo." He said sadly.

"Gilbo~" It was Spain. "Wanna come for a drink?"

"Yes! Oh Gott yes! I'm so bored and I thought everyone had forgotten what day it was."

"Uh...ok, we'll meet you in a few minutes." Before Gil could ask if he knew what day he was talking about, he heard the dial tone.

...

Gil walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Why hasn't anybody wished me happy birthday. Well, except for West. That's why he's the greatest, he'll never forget about me. Hehe~ I raised him to be awesome. But I swear, if neither Francis nor Spain wish me happy birthday, I'm going to smash bottles over their heads. GOTT I need a drink." He finally reached the bar, that was strangely quieter than usual. With a heavy sigh he opened the door, to darkness.

"Oh great, they're close-"

"SURPRISE!" The light quickly switched on and a bunch of people jumped out. The albino thought he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Shit dude!" He smiled at all the nations. Especially at his two friends running to hug him. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by them.

"Happy birthday!" They both yelled at him.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"No way," Francis sat up. "How could we forget our best friends birthday?"

"Si, it's on the first page of our calenders for a start." Spain giggled as he helped his friend up.

"Kesese~ Thanks guys. Where's my presents- I mean brother?" Gil asked.

"Hm, he isn't here. I'm sure I saw him when I arrived, he's the one that set this thing up." Francis told the albino as he looked around.

"Really?"

"I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"Oh ok. I best go say hi to everyone." Gil put a smile on his face as he left the two men to get hugs from everyone.

...

"DEADPOOL!" The birthday boy wiggled in his seat as he unwrapped his present from America. A comic of his favourite hero. "Thanks dude!"

"No problem Gil" America fist pumped the older man.

One of the best things about being a nation is getting hundreds of presents from all over the world. It makes every year different. Christmas is also amazing, but you have to buy presents aswell, for everyone.

He's had some great stuff. But still no sign of Germany.

"Thanks everyone. This has got to have been one of the most awesome birthdays ever!"

The night continued with couples dancing together, a drunk England yelling at a lustful France (Which is ALWAYS entertaining), Canada and Cuba chatting up a corner, Spain and Romano making out, but still no Germany. Gilbert sighed and sunk back into his chair.

"BRUDER!" Prussia's head shot up. He saw his little brother running towards him holding a big box. "I'm so sorry I'm late, it was taking me awhile to get this present together." He sounded out of breath. "Happy Birthday." He smiled lightly as he places the box on the table infront of Gilbert.

"T-thanks bro! I'm really happy to see you!" He leant over the table to hug the younger man. But it only lasted a minute until Gil was ripping the wrapping paper off the package like a rabid jackal. He opened the box and took out the item. It was a giant chick plushie. But it wasn't yellow like Gilbird like most of his bird stuff. This one was white and had red eyes. Around it's neck was an iron cross necklace, but it looked familiar.

"Is this...?"

"I found it." It was the iron cross Gilbert had lost before he was seperated from his brother. He's been wearing a different one for years. Gilbert took the the necklace off of the bird and replaced it with the newer one.

"Can you help me put this on?" Gil smiled to his brother, who happily put the necklace on him.

"Gil? Are you...crying?" Ludwig asked.

"Tears of joy bro! Tears of joy!"

He was hugging his brother for two hours after that.

...

"BA BA BAA! BA BA BA BAAA!" A drunk Prussia sang the stripper music while he was standing on a table, surrounded with party goers, taking his clothes off. Wolf whistles and cheers were overlapping with his singing. "BA! BABA! DA! DADA!" He threw his shirt, which landed on Ukraine's head and began unzipping his jeans.

"I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES!" America, France, Spain, Hungary and England began singing loudly. "WHERE YOU FROM! YOU SEXY THING!"

Germany thought it was about time to take Gilbert home, or atleast get him off the table before he falls. It's a good job he didn't drink much.

"READY FOR MY 5 METERS- HEY!" Quick as a flash, Ludwig had thrown his brother over his shoulder. The audience aww-ing and booing.

"Sit down" Ludwig set Gilbert down on a chair in a booth at the corner of the pub. He sat next to him.

"You know...*hic*...that I...LOVE you." Gilbert slurred.

"Ja ja, I know. You say this to me everytime you're drunk."

"I swear...*hic*...I'm not that d-drunk!" Ludwig shook his head.

"You say that aswell."

"I want you with me penis!" Gil smirked.

"WHAT!"

"Kesesese~" Gil started to slide sideways until his head was in Germany's lap. Ludwig sighed.

"That's it, you get some rest, you idiot."

Gilbert continued to giggle until he passed out. Not from the booze though. His favourite song came on. He sat up to quickly and banged his head on the table.

...

**Of course I had to write a story for Gilly's birthday. I was gonna make it a chapter for What Happens at Germany's House but I wanna write more chapters of things that happened at the party. If that's a good idea. Tell me what you think.**

**And yes, I had to put some Germancest in, even if it was just a dash.**

**So tell me if you want other chapters of things that happened at the party and I'll get to it if it's a go.**


End file.
